A passenger airbag is commonly used in a vehicle. In some vehicle designs, the passenger airbag may be attached to a cross car beam and interfaces with an instrument panel skin through an airbag chute channel. There are two weakened profiles or tear seams in the airbag assembly to enable deployment of the airbag, one at the airbag chute channel and one at the instrument panel skin. During a deployment event, the airbag pushes at the chute door, causing it to tear open, allowing the airbag to be fully deployed to protect the passenger. As airbag deployment happens within milliseconds, pushing upwards into the chute channel and getting the tear seam to open uniformly at the instrument panel skin are a challenging. The inventors have recognized that there exists a need for the airbag chute channel that transfers the force from the airbag deployment to the tear seam in an improved manner.